Episodes
__TOC__ to request *ask for full SD resolution: 640x480 * w:c:muppet:Episode 0026 — lost Ernie & Bert segment: Z bit * w:c:muppet:Episode 0094 — lost Ernie & Bert segment: dust the shelf * w:c:muppet:Episode 0095 — lost Kermit segment: F words * w:c:muppet:Episode 0232 — lost Ernie & Lefty segment * w:c:muppet:Episode 0311 — lost Ernie & Bert segment: borrowed book * w:c:muppet:Episode 0326 — first appearance of Linda * w:c:muppet:Episode 0747 — lost Kermit segment: Legs Benedict * w:c:muppet:Episode 0821 — Herry's brother * w:c:muppet:Episode 0881 — Oscar starts a fire in his trash can * w:c:muppet:Episode 0915 — Kermit in Street scene * w:c:muppet:Episode 0974 — Kermit Love cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1033 — Herry's niece * w:c:muppet:Episode 1045 — The Count's Countdown * w:c:muppet:Episode 1078 — Mr. Hooper starts Hooper's Store chain * w:c:muppet:Episode 1188 — lost Professor Grover segment * w:c:muppet:Episode 1277 — Jon Stone cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1348 — Free Fall with Grover * w:c:muppet:Episode 1364 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 1 * w:c:muppet:Episode 1396 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 2 * w:c:muppet:Episode 1368 — Jerry Nelson cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1463 — Big Bird gets a superhero costume in the mail * w:c:muppet:Episode 1655 — Richard Hunt cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1717 — Granny Bird, Grandma Harriet, Granny Snuffy * w:c:muppet:Episode 1779 — Bert spots Snuffy * w:c:muppet:Episode 1789 — Brian Muehl and Richard Hunt cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1829 — Super Snuffy * w:c:muppet:Episode 1940 — David's imaginary friend * w:c:muppet:Episode 2776 — Grouchelot * w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry's sister; lost Olivia song; script is missing stuff from CTW doc * w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — Richard Hunt cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — Jerry Nelson cameo queue * w:c:muppet:Episode 0021 — Lost E&B sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0024 — Lost E&B sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0031 — Two lost Kermit sketches * w:c:muppet:Episode 0038 — Lost E&B sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0039 — Lost Kermit sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0078 — Lost E&B sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0125 — Possible debut of Grover * w:c:muppet:Episode 0138 — Who owns the garage? * w:c:muppet:Episode 0197 — AMs do Beatles’ “The Word”, Bob sings "What the World Needs Now is Love" * w:c:muppet:Episode 0218 — First “Sing” * w:c:muppet:Episode 0273 — Second “Sing” * w:c:muppet:Episode 0276 — First Mr. Snuffleupagus * w:c:muppet:Episode 0316 — Tom and David as Superman (WRONG EPISODE) * w:c:muppet:Episode 0333 — Street party, Clip was used on 40 Years DVD * w:c:muppet:Episode 0343 — Vaccinations on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0415 — Snuffy brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0425 — Third “Sing” * w:c:muppet:Episode 0504 — Luis buys a new hat * w:c:muppet:Episode 0578 — A witch curses Oscar with a nose * w:c:muppet:Episode 0581 — Frank Oz as Officer Krupky * w:c:muppet:Episode 0596 — Caroll cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 0669 — Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother * w:c:muppet:Episode 0688 — Lost Joey Calvan (“A-B-Cookie Monster”) sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0702 — Jerry Nelson cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 0733 — The Count tries not to count for a whole day * w:c:muppet:Episode 0734 — Big Bird presents “The Number 4 Show” * w:c:muppet:Episode 0744 — The Count hopes to count one million ants * w:c:muppet:Episode 0797 — Big Bird for President * w:c:muppet:Episode 0804 — Cookie Monster pretends he doesn’t like cookies * w:c:muppet:Episode 0832 — Luis hires Maria to work at the Fix-It Shop * w:c:muppet:Episode 0847 — Margaret Hamilton Wicked Witch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0886 — Mumford makes Sesame Street disappear * w:c:muppet:Episode 0900 — Adaptation of Bert & Ernie Sing Along album * w:c:muppet:Episode 0923 — Cookie Monster runs for President * w:c:muppet:Episode 0950 — First Olivia * w:c:muppet:Episode 0953 — The Count woos the Countess * w:c:muppet:Episode 0957 — Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1061 — Judy Collins visits, Possible firsts for "Horse Sense" & "Sully's Love Song" * w:c:muppet:Episode 1068 — Bert babysits his nephew Brad * w:c:muppet:Episode 1070 — Oscar falls in love * w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry’s sister Harriet * w:c:muppet:Episode 1148 — James Earl Jones visits * w:c:muppet:Episode 1177 — Early Barkley? * w:c:muppet:Episode 1184 — Early Barkley 2? * w:c:muppet:Episode 1198 — Bert's nephew Brad's baby teeth * w:c:muppet:Episode 1207 — Bert and Bertha * w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — A movie is filmed at Hooper's Store, Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt cameos * w:c:muppet:Episode 1316 — Puerto Rico * w:c:muppet:Episode 1317 — Puerto Rico * w:c:muppet:Episode 1318 — Puerto Rico * w:c:muppet:Episode 1319 — Puerto Rico * w:c:muppet:Episode 1320 — Puerto Rico * w:c:muppet:Episode 1339 — Charles the Robot * w:c:muppet:Episode 1356 — Super Grover sketch we haven’t seen yet * w:c:muppet:Episode 1417 — Big Bird helps Maria with the census * w:c:muppet:Episode 1418 — Young Mr. Hooper flashback * w:c:muppet:Episode 1441 — Mr. Hooper and David’s grandmother go on a date * w:c:muppet:Episode 1505 — Starship Surprise (pre-dates Spaceship Surprise) * w:c:muppet:Episode 1545 — Mr. Hooper’s brother visits * w:c:muppet:Episode 1552 — Susan Farrell with Telly and Herry * w:c:muppet:Episode 1562 — Oscar runs for Mayor * w:c:muppet:Episode 1577 — First appearance of Aristotle * w:c:muppet:Episode 1706 — Big Bird at camp, part 1, Giancarlo Esposito * w:c:muppet:Episode 1714 — Oscar tries to leave Earth * w:c:muppet:Episode 1750 — Susan Farrell with Grover and Herry * w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — The cast visits David's grandmother's farm * w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 — The cast visits David's grandmother's farm * w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 — The cast visits David's grandmother's farm * w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 — The cast visits David's grandmother's farm * w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 — The cast visits David's grandmother's farm * w:c:muppet:Episode 1939 — Sally Ride and Grundgetta * w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Sally Ride and Maria * w:c:muppet:Episode 2060 — Big Bird as a superhero * w:c:muppet:Episode 2223 — Teri Garr cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 — First appearance of Gina * w:c:muppet:Episode 2258 — Computer Trouble, Tatyana Ali cameo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2303 — Uncle Wally introduces Professor D. Rabbit and Garbo the six-foot pink monkey * w:c:muppet:Episode 2362 — The Count's suitcases * w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 — Adaptation of the Sing Along album * w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 — Maria and Luis get engaged * w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 — Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding * w:c:muppet:Episode 2504 — Olivia sings at Birdland * w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 — “Just Say No” parable * w:c:muppet:Episode 2754 — Placido Flamingo's animal opera * w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 — Big Bird makes a map of Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 2861 — Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" * w:c:muppet:Episode 3266 — The Tooth Fairy lises his address book, Sinbad guest stars * w:c:muppet:Episode 3877 — The Fairy Bubble Person * w:c:muppet:Episode 3891 — Oscar and Felix * w:c:muppet:Episode 3906 — The Perpetual Porridge Machine, Michael B. Jordan cameo * w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce requested * w:c:muppet:Episode 0168 — Baby Monster: IS * w:c:muppet:Episode 0359 — Bert leaves Ernie * w:c:muppet:Episode 0894 — Super Grover helps David close Hooper's Store, but locks himself in. * w:c:muppet:Episode 1293 — Super Grover attempts to retrieve a ball stuck on the Hooper's Store trellis. * w:c:muppet:Episode 0030 — first appearance of Granny Bird * w:c:muppet:Episode 0394 — Tom as Superman * w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — lost Roosevelt Franklin sketch * w:c:muppet:Episode 0802 — first appearance of Buffy * w:c:muppet:Episode 1216 — first appearance of Irvine * w:c:muppet:Episode 1400 — first appearance of Grundgetta * w:c:muppet:Episode 1403 — first appearance of Deena * w:c:muppet:Episode 2134 — first appearance of Placido Flamingo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2162 — first appearance of Leo the Party Monster * w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 — first appearance of Birdland; Telly falls in love with Juliet * w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 — first appearance of Alice Snuffleupagus * w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — Brian Muehl as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1475 — Brian Muehl as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1594 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1600 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1651 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1813 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1865 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1924 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 1969 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2009 — Richard or Brian as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2011 — Richard as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2018 — Richard as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2025 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2026 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2035 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2036 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2037 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2055 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 2094 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo * w:c:muppet:Episode 0202 — First appearance of Slimey * w:c:muppet:Episode 0401 — Charlotte Rae sings “Believe in Yourself” * w:c:muppet:Episode 0592 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0593 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0594 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0595 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0597 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0598 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0599 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0600 — Snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0806 — Herry and Maurice are afraid of the dark * w:c:muppet:Episode 0810 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0811 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0812 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0813 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0814 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0815 — New Mexico * w:c:muppet:Episode 0833 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0834 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0835 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0836 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0837 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0838 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 0848 — Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near Willy * w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — Sesame Street is frozen * w:c:muppet:Episode 0980 — Missing Olivia song, Maria with animated eyes * w:c:muppet:Episode 1076 — Buffy invites the gang to Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans his trip for Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1090 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1091 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1092 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1093 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1094 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1095 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1096 — Hawaii * w:c:muppet:Episode 1103 — A Muppet is hired to shovel snow * w:c:muppet:Episode 1322 — A freezing cold day on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1617 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1618 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1619 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1620 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1621 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1622 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1623 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1624 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1625 — More snow on Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Episode 1672 — WORM-TV, part 1 * w:c:muppet:Episode 1673 — WORM-TV, part 2 * w:c:muppet:Episode 1707 — Camp Echo Rock * w:c:muppet:Episode 1708 — Camp Echo Rock * w:c:muppet:Episode 1709 — Camp Echo Rock * w:c:muppet:Episode 1710 — Camp Echo Rock * w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 — Maria and Luis get married * w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 — Music Man parody * w:c:muppet:Episode 2880 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 — Montana * w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 1 * w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 2 * w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Australia * w:c:muppet:Seeds of Sesame Street * w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at Night * w:c:muppet:Evening at the Pops * w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Experiment